


Straight to the Point

by olicityarrowfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityarrowfan/pseuds/olicityarrowfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has been living with Felicity for a month now, ever since Slade was defeated and Oliver said those 3 life-changing words. Oliver surprises Felicity with dinner and before they know it they are having 'that' conversation about what they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight to the Point

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 and new to writing fanfic. This is a short one-shot I wrote about 2 months ago so thought it was a good place to start. This was wrote before any spoilers came out so it's not canon. I plan to write more fic and would really appreciate any and all advice.  
> Reviews more than welcome.  
> Thanks  
> Emma

It’s been a month since everything changed. Who knew that three little words can have such a big impact on her life as she thought she knew it. It would have been ok, if she wasn’t the considerate friend who hates to see others in trouble. That’s why Oliver Queen has been occupying her spare room for the past month. Not that he is a bad roommate, it’s just after that night, she really could have done with space for a bit. A three metre long hall is not her definition of space.

It’s a Friday night and she’s just arrived in from her new job at Kord Industries. For the first night in forever, she’s not required at her ‘night job’ as Oliver has gave her the night off. She did deserve it. However when she enters her living room, she’s met with a sight she’s sure not many have seen. Oliver Queen has cooked her dinner. With candles and wine. 

“Hey. You’re home.” Oliver says. “What is-“ she starts but Oliver cuts her off. “It’s nothing more than what you deserve. A thank you, you could say.”

“In that case, what are we having?”

Oliver smiles at that, one of his real ones that reaches his eyes, “Lasagne and salad.” He replies, “Nothing too difficult. I’m not that good a chef.”

Felicity grabs her wine and sits on the counter, watching as Oliver finishes up. She would be lying if she didn’t say she was intrigued by this side of Oliver she saw in front of her. Before she can think about what she says next, the words are out there. “What’s going on here, Oliver?”

Oliver turns and immediately knows she doesn’t mean dinner. “I care about you, Felic-“

“You’re not fooling me with that line again, Oliver,” she cuts him off before he can finish.

Felicity has reached her limit. She is in no mood for dancing around the subject anymore. It looks like she’s going to need to take the lead on this because she’ll be in limbo forever waiting on Oliver.

She hops off the counter and is in front of Oliver before he has a chance to notice her moving. “There’s something between us Oliver. You know and I know. I know when you’re lying because well, you suck at it. That night, the words you said were truthful. Whether you realised or not, they were. And we both know how I feel so-“

Before she can second guess her actions, her lips are on his. She feels it from her head to her toes. Oliver pauses for a second, surprised, but he responds with equal fervour. He bites her lip and her mouth opens with a moan. He takes advantage of her open mouth and soon they are both breathless and demanding oxygen.

They pull away panting, their foreheads’ still touching. “Where would I be without you taking control, when I am too stubborn and stupid to see love and joy are right in front of me,” Oliver says in awe.

“Not here that’s for sure,” Felicity replies, reaching up to kiss his cheek before turning around and walking towards her living room, knowing Oliver was watching her go and wouldn’


End file.
